


Let Me Dry Your Hair

by otterdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdust/pseuds/otterdust
Summary: Sugawara Koushi swears he didn't mean for it to happen.But it had become an inside joke, a habit.(very fluffy drabble where Suga and Daichi dry each other's hair)





	

Suga swears he didn’t mean for it to happen.

It just, well, happened.

It all started the first night Daichi stayed over at Suga’s house.  
They were in their first year and had dedicated the night to studying.

Before they knew it, it was midnight and there was no way Suga was going to let half-asleep Daichi walk home by himself.

Suga dragged out the guest futon and showed Daichi where the shower was, since they were both sweaty from practice.

Suga tidied up their books and papers and pulled some sweatpants and a t-shirt from his drawer while Daichi was showering.

Daichi stepped out of the door, wrapped in a towel, and Suga threw some spare clothes at him.

Suga was just about to shower himself when he realised that Daichi wasn’t drying his hair.

Instead of just mentioning it to Daichi like a normal person, something came over Suga.

He sat on the bed with a towel in his lap and asked if he could dry Daichi’s hair, making up excuses like “You’ll catch a cold.”

So Daichi lay on Suga’s lap as he dried Daichi’s hair, a bit longer than he needed to.

When Suga came out of the shower, Daichi grabbed a towel and murmured something about “returning the favor” which they both knew what bullshit.

It became sort of an inside joke, a habit.

Every time they would come out of the shower, the other would dry their hair, even though they were perfectly capable of doing it themselves.

Which led to where they were now.

Practice had just finished up and people were beginning to make their way home.

Suga had offered that Daichi stay at Suga’s place for the night, as practice had run very late and Daichi lived up a mountain.

Daichi happily agreed.

After doing last minute checks, being the captain and vice-captain after all, they slung their bags over their shoulders and began to walk towards Suga’s.

They walked slowly, chatting about nothing in particular.

When they made it to Suga’s, Daichi got in the shower first.

Like usual, when Daichi got out, Suga would run the towel through Daichi’s hair, drying it off.

When Suga got out of the shower though, it was not like usual.

It started off like it usually did, with them both sitting on Suga’s bed, because they hadn’t bothered to get the futon out it years.

Daichi sat at the head of the bed and Suga laid his head on Daichi’s lap.

Daichi began to dry Suga’s hair off.

This time it was different though.

When Suga’s hair was sufficiently dry, Daichi didn’t stop.

Instead, he threw the towel aside and began to massage Suga’s head, running his fingers through the soft, silver hair.

It felt so good that Suga wasn’t going to stop him.

Suga began to close his eyes, Daichi still playing with his hair.

Just as Suga was on the verge of falling asleep, Daichi replaced his lap with a pillow and curled up next to Suga.

Daichi pressed a kiss against Suga’s head, thinking he was asleep.

Suga, was in fact, awake, and kissed Daichi back, but this time on the lips.

They fell asleep, legs tangled, pink cheeks, and freshly washed (and dried) hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! happy new years :)


End file.
